Este es nuestro momento
by Llueeve
Summary: Historias sobre la nueva plaga de pelirrojos que inundará Hogwarts.
1. Victorie Weasley

No, no soy la gran JK.

* * *

**_Viñetas independientes sobre la nueva generación Weasley (Potter)_**

* * *

El color favorito de Victorie es el azul, en todas y cada una de sus gamas.

El azul del cielo cuando amanece, el del mar cuando esta bravo frente a la ventana de su habitación en el Refugio, el azul de los ojos Weasley y del pintauñas favorito de Dominique.

El azul de la túnica de gala que sus padres le regalaron el día de su graduación, el azul de la gran V que teje su abuela Molly en el entrañable y tradicional jersey navideño de los Weasley.

El azul que lleva el escudo de Ravenclaw, el de las flores de ese nombre impronunciable que con tanto esmero y cariño cuida Hagrid frente a su cabaña.

Pero de todos los tonos de azul que ha visto y verá en toda su vida, solamente uno de ellos es su predilecto.

Y ese es sin duda el del pelo de Teddy. Teddy Lupin. Su Teddy.


	2. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley es una copia en miniatura de su madre.

No ha heredado el característico pelo anaranjado de los Weasley, ni sus pecas, ni sus ojos, ni su piel lechosa. No. Molly ha heredado el pelo negro de Audrey, sus ojos oscuros y su piel un tanto morena.

Tiene la nariz respingona, la cara ovalada y las maños pequeñas y finas, igual que su madre.

Pero a pesar de todo ello nadie en la familia Weasley puede negar que Molly, a pesar de ser tan físicamente parecida a su madre, sea una digna sucesora de su padre, de Percy.

Prefiere quedarse en la biblioteca acabando las tareas escolares o preparando algún examen que aun esta a años luz que salir a los terrenos del colegio a tomar el sol con sus amigos, o a jugar con sus primos y el calamar gigante.

Cada vez que James, Fred y Dominique quebrantan alguna norma es la primera en llamarles la atención y amenazarles con escribir a sus padres.

Es malísima jugando al Quidditch a pesar de que sus tíos han intentado enseñarle en más de una ocasión como jugar, sobre todo su tío George, que a día de hoy aun no ha perdido la esperanza de que la correcta Molly guarde en su interior a una gran jugadora del mágico deporte.

Le encantan los libros y compite con Rose por ser la come libros oficial de la familia.

Su hermana Lucy acostumbra llamarla la perfecta prefecta y cuando se aburre suele esconderle su insignia, como hacían sus tíos con su padre. De hecho su tía Ginny jamás reconocerá que fue ella quien le conto esa anécdota infantil en una de las múltiples cenas familiares en la Madriguera.

Sí, puede que Molly sea físicamente exacta a Audrey pero es idéntica a Percy.


	3. Louis Weasley

Cuando Louis era pequeño e iba a la Madriguera para las reuniones familiares lo primero que hacía era ir corriendo por toda la casa en busca de su abuelo Arthur, para arrastrarle hacia el cobertizo donde guardaba sus cacharros muggles, pasando horas y horas escuchándole divagar sobre las diferentes utilidades de los distintos objetos que coleccionaba.

La pasión de Louis por los muggles era tal que cuando llego a tercer curso no sorprendió a nadie que se decantase por la optativa Estudios Muggles y que resultará ser el mejor de la clase.

La fascinación del chico por los no mágicos era tal que a veces solía escaparse e ir al Londres muggle, causándole a su madre algún que otro disgusto.

Pero no lo podía remediar, los muggles eran interesantísimos "_¿Cómo era posible que lograran hacer volar aparatos tales como los aviones?"_ y _"¿Cómo funcionaban los enchufes?"_ es más _"¿Qué utilidad tenían los patitos de goma?"_

¡Oh Merlín! ¡Los muggles eran alucinantes!


	4. James Potter

La primera vez que James se montó en una escoba tenía tan solo siete años, lo hizo en casa de su tío George y su tía Angelina con Fred, a escondidas de los adultos. Rose se enfado con ellos muchísimo y amenazó con chivarse pero Fred logró convencerla de lo contrario.

James aún a día de hoy se pregunta como pudo lograrlo su primo. Quizás le soborno con algún libro, Rosie era tan ratón de biblioteca como en su día lo fue su madre.

El caso es que la primera vez que James se montó en una escoba y comenzó a elevarse algo en su interior hizo _"click"_, el vuelco de su estomago, el aire en la cara, la adrenalina… era algo mágico.

Y esa primera vez, a pesar de contar solamente con siete años, James lo supo. Supo que había nacido para ellos, que el aire era su elemento. Y lo demostró.

En segundo curso entro en el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor. Las bludgers no se le resistían y era increíblemente bueno, el mejor golpeador que la casa de los leones había tenido en años, con perdón de su tío George y al que nunca llegó a conocer Fred, según palabras de la propia Mcgonagall.

En quinto, fue nombrado capitán del equipo y propicio que este ganase la copa de Quidditch tres años consecutivos. No estaba mal, pero nada mal.

Y ahora estaba siguiendo los pasos de su madre e iba a debutar en la liga profesional con nada más y nada menos que los Chudley Cannons. Su tío Ron había llorado de la emoción cuando se lo había dicho.

El momento había llegado. Se montó en su escoba para comenzar su primer partido y se elevó en el aire, sintiendo de nuevo aquel vuelco en el estomago que ya había sentido tantos años atrás y que jamás pretendía abandonarle a pesar de que se montase mil y una veces en una escoba.

James sonrió, no había nada en el mundo que superase aquello.


	5. Dominique Weasley

Dominique no adora hablar en francés como Victorie.

Dominique no entiende de cacharros muggles como Louis.

Dominique no se interesa por maldiciones antiguas como su padre.

Dominique no comparte la afición de recoger conchas en la playa como su madre.

La vida de Dominique gira única y exclusivamente por y para los dragones. Como su tío favorito, como Charlie. Quién le regalo cuando esta tan solo era un bebé un adorable peluche de un bola de fuego chino. Dominique le bautizo con el nombre de Begbie y hasta que entro en Hogwarts dormía con él todas las noches, incluso ya en el castillo las noches que tenía pesadillas o que había tormenta, sacaba al peluche de su baúl y se quedaba dormida abrazada a él.

A Dominique le encanta ir a tomar té a la cabaña de Hagrid y hablar horas y horas con este sobre las maravillosas y fascinantes criaturas que son los dragones.

La estantería de su habitación en El Refugio está repleta de libros sobre los dragones y sus compañeras de cuarto en Hogwarts están hartas de escucharla hablar de todos los tipos de dichas criaturas que existen.

Pero siempre le quedaran Fred y James que nunca parecen cansarse de su monótono tema de conversación y si así es, disimulan bastante bien.

La chica esta deseando terminar Hogwarts e irse a vivir a la reserva de dragones de Rumanía con su tío Charlie, de verdad que espera con ansias ese día. A pesar de que su abuela Molly y su madre se opongan _"Porque está muy lejos"_ _"Apenas eres una niña"_ o _"Los dragones son demasiado peligrosos"_ menos mal que su padre la apoya alegando que "_Charlie cuidará de ella"_

Quizás Begbie sea el motivo de su fijación con tales criaturas, Dominique no lo puede asegurar.


	6. Albus Potter

La larga fila de nuevos alumnos observaba al profesor Longbottom con temor, no porque Neville suscitase tal sentimiento ni mucho menos, el profesor de herbología era una de las personas más afables que Albus había conocido nunca, si no porque este tenía entre sus manos el sombrero seleccionador y estaba a punto de comenzar la esperada ceremonia de selección.

̶ Cuando yo os llame, deberéis ir hacia el taburete, sentaros poneros el sombrero y esperar a que este os seleccione ¿de acuerdo? Bien, comencemos ̶ miro el pergamino que contenía la lista de los alumnos ̶ ¡Boot April!

Una niña de rostro rosado y alta coleta rubia salió de la fila y se puso el sombrero, se sentó y no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que este exclamara que era una Gryffindor en potencia. La mesa más alejada de la izquierda donde su hermano James se encontraba estalló en aplausos.

̶ ¿Nervioso? ̶ Le preguntó Scorpius Malfoy.

̶ Para nada.

̶ No lo parece, si sigues tamborileando de esa manera con los dedos le harás un agujero a la mesa.

Albus frenó su movimiento, Malfoy tenía razón, se estaba pasando un poco ̶ Solo estoy ansioso nada más.

̶ Creía que considerabas la ceremonia de selección una estupidez.

̶ Y así es.

̶ No dio esa impresión el día en que nosotros fuimos seleccionados… ni ahora.

Albus bufó – No quiero que Lily vea que le doy más importancia de la que tiene, ira a la casa que tenga que ir, es solo que me gustaría que estuviera en esta conmigo, no podría soportar a James y sus burlas luego, como si fuera merito suyo que Lily fuera una leona… ¡la espera se me esta haciendo eterna! ¿Cuántos alumnos pueden haber antes de la letra P?

Malfoy rio por lo bajo – Tranquilo Potter, si prestaras atención te darías cuenta de que tu hermana es la siguiente.

Lily salió de la fila al oír a Neville pronunciar su nombre, desde su silla Albus podía ver como se movían sus trenzas pelirrojas de un lado al otro. Echo un vistazo al Gran Comedor. James, Fred y Rose desde su mesa se habían puesto de puntillas para poder verla mejor mientras que Dominique se inclinaba hacia delante en su asiento. Molly dejo de saludar a los nuevos alumnos seleccionados para su casa y se sentó entre Louis y el Fraile Gordo quienes miraban con interés a su hermana. Lucy por su parte mando callar a la mitad de su mesa con un sonoro ruido. Albus se mordió el labio.

El sombrero se tomo su tiempo antes de sentenciar con claridad y firmeza - ¡Slytherin!

Los sonoros aplausos de su prima Lucy se oyeron en todo el Gran Comedor y seguro que hasta los centauros del bosque prohibido los habrían sentido.

¿Slytherin? ¿Lily era una serpiente? A su tío Ron no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia, solo esperaba que Hugo, que también sería seleccionado esa noche, no tuviera la misma suerte.

A día de hoy Albus aun recuerda lo muerto de miedo que estaba antes de que Neville pronunciara su nombre, no quería ser seleccionado en Slytherin, vale que su padre le había dicho hacia escasas horas que él a punto estuvo de ser enviado a esa casa y que el hombre en cuyo honor llevaba sus segundo nombre había pertenecido a la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Pero Albus no quería ser de aquella casa, ni Gryffindor tampoco aunque no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, al fin de cuentas la gran mayoría de los Weasley habían sido leones y los Potter también, no quería herir a nadie, pero él no se veía valiente como sus padres ni aventurero como su hermano mayor, él era más tranquilo y sosegado, no esperaba que Hogwarts le brindará grandes emociones, no, él esperaba que Hogwarts le convirtiera en un gran mago y por ello el sombrero seleccionador le había puesto en Ravenclaw, porque esta era la casa que respondía a sus sentimientos y ambiciones, la casa en la que resulto ser seleccionado también Scorpius Malfoy, para sorpresa de muchos.

Se fijó en la mesa de las serpientes, Lily no parecía molesta, al contrario, se la veía feliz sentada al lado de una niña recién seleccionada al igual que ella, una tal Nott creía recordar. Y con una pletórica Lucy al frente que no paraba de jactarse de que la pequeña pelirroja era su prima.

Albus sonrió, si Lily estaba contenta por él no había ningún problema respecto a que fuera una serpiente.

̶ Al padre de Rose le dará un infarto- le dijo Malfoy a la vez que le pasaba las patatas- Y tu hermano tampoco parece muy contento- Albus miro hacia James, quien miraba su plato de comida con visible fastidio.

̶ Weasley, Hugo.

Albus aparto la vista de su hermano y la fijo en su primo, el sombrero apenas rozo su cabello antes de exclamar ¡Gryffindor! el grito de jubilo de Rose se pudo oir por encima de el de los demás Weasleys de la mesa roja y dorada.


	7. Fred Weasley

Fred suele pasárselo en grande en cada cumpleaños de sus primos. Como los Weasley son una familia con una gran cantidad de miembros toda clase de reunión familiar acaba convirtiéndose en una fiesta memorable.

A Fred le gusta comprarles regalos a sus primos, es una manera de demostrar que los aprecia y conoce como nadie, además siempre aprovecha y cuela alguna broma entre los regalos, cortesía de la tienda de su padre claro está.

Sin embargo hay un cumpleaños en especial que no le gusta demasiado, y ese cumpleaños es del de Victorie. No es que Fred no quiera a su prima mayor. Eso sería una mentira enorme, Fred adora a Victorie. Es su prima favorita, con permiso de la hermana de esta claro.

Recuerda que cuando era pequeño y sus padres se iban por ahí a cenar con sus amigos de su época escolar le dejaban a cargo de su tío Bill y su tía Fleur ya que eran los que más cerca vivían. Solía pasárselo en grande jugando todo el día con Dominique y construyendo castillos en la arena con Louis, Roxanne aun no podía jugar ya que era demasiado pequeña pero se divertía observándoles desde el regazo de su tía.

Cuando la noche llegaba todos se iban a dormir y al estar agotados de haber estado jugando todo el día caían rendidos enseguida. Todos salvo él.

Fred era incapaz de dormir sin que Angelina le contase un cuento.

Como en el Refugio había demasiados niños y Roxanne daba un poco la lata sus tíos no podían leerle un cuento nunca. De modo que Victorie adopto la costumbre de subir a verle antes de dormir y leerle el cuento que él quisiera, y le encantaba.

Victorie vivía los cuentos con muchísima intensidad, se metía de lleno en los personajes y ponía unas voces graciosísimas.

El momento en que Victorie le leía cuentos antes de irse a dormir era su parte favorita del día.

Pero eso no le libra de detestar el día en el que la primogénita de Fleur y Bill Weasley cumple años.

Sabe que no es culpa de su prima y además ella nació un año después del fin de la guerra. Pero aun así no puede odiar evitar esa fecha porque a pesar de ser un día de celebración también lo es de luto y recuerdo por las víctimas de la guerra, víctimas como su tío Fred.

Y es por ello por lo que Fred Weasley II no suele celebrar con mucho énfasis el día del cumpleaños de Victorie.

Porque ese día es el aniversario de la muerte de su tío Fred, a quien nunca conoció, a quien debe su nombre, a la mitad perdida de su padre. Porque ese día los ojos azules de George Weasley ya no brillan tanto y sus sonrisas traviesas desaparecen del mapa.

Y Fred a pesar de querer mucho a su prima, odia que su padre este triste.

* * *

_**Las estadísticas de la historia no mienten me alegra ver que hay tanta gente la lee pero un comentario no haría daño a nadie, el botoncito de abajo no muerde.**_


	8. Lucy Weasley

Lucy está enamorada.

No sabe como paso, pero así es. No es que se despertase una mañana y dijese "Oh Merlín ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi estomago? ¿Mariposas? ¿Estaré enamorada?" No, fue un proceso largo y sinuoso de aceptación y encaprichamiento. Solo que Lucy no puede permitirse estar enamorada de quien lo esta. ¿Por qué?

Fácil, el chico del cual Lucy está enamorada es Alexander Zabini. Un chico de último curso de su casa del cual su primo James no es precisamente un gran fan.

No es que a Lucy le importe mucho la opinión de su primo al respeto, es solo que el motivo por el cual ambos no se llevan precisamente bien le repercute a ella. James y Alexander están colados por la misma chica. Lo que evidentemente provoca que el chico ignore por completo a la hija pequeña de Percy Weasley.

Si no fuera porque al comenzar su quinto año, animada por Lily, se presentó a las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch y quedo seleccionada como cazadora, estaba segura de que Alexander jamás repararía en su presencia, al fin de cuentas ¿Quién era ella en comparación con Alisha Macmillan?

Al menos le queda el consuelo de pasar tiempo con él en los entrenamientos, que suelen ser bastantes ya que es un duro capitán, pero justo no hay que olvidarlo.

Los entrenamientos del equipo de la casa de las serpientes representan para Lucy una hora más al lado de la persona por la que esta profundamente colada, a pesar de que esa hora tarde siglos en presentarse la certeza de volver a verlo aunque los entrenamiento se retrasen la colma de una alegría infinita.

Lucy guarda la secreta esperanza, y no tan secreta, de que Alexander acabe cansándose de Alisha y que acuda a ella conquistado por la gran persona que ha ido conociendo durante los entrenamientos.

Lily, que suele ser bastante realista, por no decir realista del todo, insiste en que esa es una batalla perdida.

Pero Lucy afirma que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

* * *

Si queréis saber algo más de Alexander y Alisha leer mi otro ff _"En el despacho de Mcgonagall"_ primer capitulo.


	9. Roxanne Weasley

Si le preguntabas a su hermano, a sus amigos, a sus primos o a sus compañeros de casa que describieran a Roxanne Weasley con una sola frase dirían "segura de si misma" casi sin pestañear.

Porque si había algo que hacía destacar a la hija de George y Angelina era eso, su seguridad, su confianza, su fortaleza. Nada ni nadie harían dudar a Roxanne sobre sus capacidades, sobre ella misma. O eso solía ocurrir antes de que la chica comenzase su último curso en Hogwarts y empezara una relación con uno de los gemelos Scamander, concretamente con Lorcan.

Lorcan era el hermano menos expresivo, menos cariñoso y menos implicado de los dos. Roxanne tenía eso claro y no le había molestado en absoluto hasta que decidió replantearse la siguiente cuestión "¿Y si Lorcan no la quería tanto como ella creía? ¿Y si ya no le gustaba? ¿Y si seguían juntos porque era la cómodo?"

Su prima Lily solía mirarla con severidad cada vez que exponía sus dudas en voz alta, le parecía lamentable que se pusiese en duda a si misma por culpa de un chico era ridículo, Roxanne no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella pero no podía evitar pensarlo.

Las dudas carcomían a la chica hasta que un día mientras iban camino a la biblioteca estalló.

— Lorcan ¿Por qué estabas mirando a la chica que acaba de pasar?  
Roxanne se detuvo, colocando sus manos en las caderas, como hacía su abuela Molly antes de reñir a su hermano y miró a Lorcan con reproche.  
— Soy un chico, Rox. Hacemos estas cosas, mirar a las chicas y eso. No le des importancia.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió andando.

— ¿Qué no le de importancia? Claro para ti es muy fácil decirlo ¿no? Como yo no voy mirando a chicos cuando estoy contigo… además es grosero. ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti? Por eso tienes que estar siempre mirando a otras ¿no?

Lorcan tomó sus manos entre la suyas y la miró fijamente a los ojos.  
— ¿Quieres saber por qué no importa? Porque ahora mismo estoy aquí contigo de pie. Puede que mire a esa chica o a otra por dos segundos pero estoy dispuesto a mirarte por dos horas. Porque prefiero fijarme en ti que a ella o en cualquiera. Prefiero gastar mi tiempo escuchándote a ti que a otra. Prefiero besarte a ti que a otra. Pero sobre todo, te quiero a ti y no a otra ¿Aun no lo comprendes Rox?

La chica suspiró ̶ Tampoco es que lo demuestres mucho.

̶ No soy expresivo, pero debería disculparme si en algún momento te he hecho dudar de lo que siento por ti, es más discúlpame si te he hecho dudar sobre ti misma, eso si que no me lo perdonaría.

Roxanne pestañeo dándose cuenta al fin del gran error que había cometido al perder su característica seguridad en si misma por culpa de tal estupidez, sonrió y le dio la mano a Lorcan guiándole hacia la biblioteca a la vez que se prometía a si misma no volverse a sentir insegura jamás. Y menos por un chico.


	10. Rose Weasley

La parte favorita de Hogwarts de Rose Weasley se encontraba en la biblioteca.

¿Qué predecible verdad? Siendo hija de quién era ¿En que otra parte del inmenso castillo podría sentirse más cómoda? A parte de en las cocinas, claro.

Pero no era la biblioteca en sí su parte favorita, no. En realidad lo era una solitaria mesa que se encontraba prácticamente escondida tras las estanterías de Astronomía.

La había descubierto en su primer año, una tarde lluviosa que buscaba un lugar tranquilo en el que estudiar ya que la parte central de la biblioteca estaba abarrotada de estudiantes agobiados por la cercanía de los exámenes.

Y tras aquella primera vez los siguientes dos años escolares de la joven pasaron entre miles y miles de pergaminos sobre aquella mesa. Siempre que tenía deberes por hacer o algo que estudiar se encontraría allí, en esa apartada y nunca solicitada mesa.

Así que aquel día como era costumbre entró en la biblioteca, saludo a la señora Prince y pusó rumbo a su pequeño oasis de paz, concentración y tranquilidad.

Era un día de salida a Hogsmeade por lo que no había casi ni un alma en el lugar, sin embargo al llegar a su mesa la chica se llevó con una sorpresa, alguien la había ocupado, nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose apretó los dientes, el Ravenclaw no le gustaba ni un pelo. Tenía esas pintas de niño mimado que tanto aborrecía, la insufrible manía de competir académicamente con ella y además su padre y el de ella se llevaban a matar.

Depositó sus libros sobre la mesa y tomó asiento, si Malfoy se creía que no iba a quedarse iba listo.

̶ ¿Porqué no estás en Hogsmeade con mi primo? ̶ preguntó en un susurro.

̶ Tenía tareas que terminar ̶ respondió en el mismo tono.

̶ Como si eso te hubiera importando antes ̶ El chico la miró levantando una ceja.

̶ Weasley, somos los dos alumnos con mejores calificaciones de nuestro curso ¿Me lo dices en serio? ̶ Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

̶ Vale, cierto, pero tienes múltiples mesas para ello ¿no? ¿Porqué has elegido la mia?

̶ No es de tu propiedad.

̶ Llevó sentándome aquí desde primero, como si lo fuera ̶ Malfoy bufó.

̶ Eres un tanto cabezota ¿no?

̶ Vete.

̶ Weasley, me gusta esta mesa. Es apartada, nunca viene nadie y no te molestan ̶ Rose se mordió el labio, justo lo que ella pensaba.

̶ Escúchame, que te parece si nos quedamos aquí los dos en silencio haciendo nuestros respectivos trabajos sin molestarnos ̶ propuso el chico.

Rose le miró, era un buen plan, ella no estaba dispuesta a abandonar la mesa y por lo que parecía él tampoco.

̶ De acuerdo, pero ni se te ocurra molestarme o te hechizaré.

Malfoy sonrió ̶ No soy tan horrible como crees ̶ Rose le lanzó una mirada amenazante ̶ Si no pregúntale a Albus.

La pelirroja resoplo ̶ Ya veremos Malfoy, ya veremos.


	11. Lily Potter

Se encuentra frente al número cuatro de Privet Drive en Little Whinging, la típica casa perfecta en el típico barrio perfecto. Le cuesta creer que está ahí de verdad, en aquel barrio muggle parada ante la puerta de la casa de la familia Dursley.

Llama al timbre inquieta esperando a que alguien responda pronto, no quiere que su madre descubra que ha mentido y que no se encuentra con Roxanne en la playa. Cambia su peso de un pie a otro nerviosa, sabe de sobra quien vive en esa casa y lo que se va a encontrar en ella en cuanto abran la puerta.

Pero quiere verla a ella, a la hermana de su difunta abuela, la madre del extraño primo de su padre, Dudley, la mujer que hizo de la infancia de Harry Potter un infierno, nada más y nada menos que su tía, Petunia Dursley.

Conoce la historia perfectamente, la ha oído miles de veces, es más nunca creyó que podría sentir una rabia tan intensa hacia alguien hasta que sus padres le hablaron de los Dursley.

Sin embargo esa mujer, Petunia, quién se jactaba de ser una persona normal y no tener relación alguna con los bichos raros de los magos, le ha escrito. Una vez al año al menos.

Desde que Lily tiene cinco años cada cumpleaños ha recibido un regalo relacionado con la pintura. Al principio sus padres atribuyeron dichos regalos a Dudley quién había visitado a la familia Potter recientemente tras no saber nada de su primo en años y había vuelto a su casa cargado de miles y miles de garabatos y dibujos de la pequeña de la casa.

Pero cuando la pelirroja cumplió trece años su padre se encontró con su primo en el Londres muggle y este le confeso que no tenía ni idea de lo que le comentaba, no obstante el hombre sospechaba de su madre. Y usando sus recursos y dotes de auror Harry vio que su primo estaba en lo cierto y que aquellos paquetes que su hija recibía cada cumpleaños eran de parte de su tía Petunia.

Sorprendido Harry acordó con Ginny no decirle nada a su hija hasta que esta cumpliera la mayoría de edad, sabía que Lily se lo tomaría demasiado a pecho.

Y así fue, en cuanto sus padres le contaron la verdad la pelirroja lio a su prima Roxanne para que la cubriera mientras se iba a Surrey en busca de respuestas.

¿Si tanto juraba y perjuraba esa mujer detestar el mundo mágico a que se debía que le mandase regalos por sus cumpleaños? ¿Qué la diferenciaba a ella de su padre? ¿Y que tenía ella de especial que no tuvieran Albus y James? ¿Acaso le recordaba a su hermana muerta? ¿Aquella a la que decidió dejar de hablar y ver?

A Lily el tema comenzaba a perturbarla demasiado ¿Qué pretendía esa mujer?

Finalmente la puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer casi tan mayor como su abuela Molly, con marcadas arrugas de expresión en el rostro pelo teñido de negro y delantal de flores.

̶ ¿Petunia Dursley? ̶ preguntó educadamente.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos y observo a la chica que tenía en la puerta de su casa, el color abandono su cara por completo al reconocerla. La vida había vuelto a traerle a otra pelirroja llamada Lily a su vida, trago con dificultad sabía que en cuanto su sobrino descubriera que era ella la de los regalos ese encuentro sucedería, sin embargo Petunia no creía estar preparada para encontrase de nuevo con el fantasma de su hermana, o al menos con su vivo retrato ¿o acaso sí?


	12. Hugo Weasley

¿Por qué demonios los padres de April Bott tenían que haberle regalado por su decimosegundo cumpleaños una tarántula a modo de mascota? Y ¿Por qué April tenía que haberla lucido delante de toda la sala común? Y ¿Por qué él tenía que haber heredado la estúpida fobia de su padre? Y por si fuera poco ¿Por qué había aceptado ir al bosque prohibido para demostrar que no era un cobarde que se asustaba con arañitas y hacia honor a su apellido? Y es más ¿Quién le mando pedirle a sus queridos amigos los gemelos Scamander que fuera con él? Si estos se habían quedado en los lindes del bosque persiguiendo a un nargle o una de esas criaturas que solo ellos veían. Tenía que haber acudido a Fred y James, que seguro que se conocían el bosque mejor que la palma de su mano. Y ya en otro orden de cosas ¿Dónde había dejado su varita?

"A ver Hugo tranquilo, que no cunda el pánico, eres un Gryffindor, los Gryffindors no temen a nada. Aquí no hay nadie, y si hay está durmiendo, no pasa nada, no te van a atacar, además papá y tío Harry se adentraron mucho más en el bosque a tu edad y salieron vivos para contarlos, perseguidos por miles de asquerosos arañas, sí, pero vivos. Que se note que eres el hijo de Hermione y Ron Weasley, rehaz tus pasos y vuelve al castillo como si nada".

Dio media vuelta y apurando el paso se decidió a salir del bosque, pero era de noche, no tenia apenas luz y creía que estaba andando en círculos, no quería asustarse pero vamos la cosa no pintaba muy bien. "¿Dónde narices están los cabeza huecas de mis mejores amigos?" se lamentaba.

De pronto escucho un ruido, algo o alguien se acercaba a su posición y él sin varita ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Nunca se sale sin varita, jamás de los jamases. Rose le va a matar, si no muere en el bosque antes.

Busca a tientas una piedra en por suelo, al menos intentará defenderse, aunque con una piedra en la mano se siente un poco ridículo.

Se escuchan pasos casa vez más cerca, aprieta la piedra con fuerza en su mano. Un lumus le ciega.

̶ Weasley, eres un inútil ̶ Hugo entrecierra los ojos intentando ver, esa voz le suena demasiado.

Su interlocutor baja la varita y Hugo le reconoce enseguida ̶ ¿Se puede saber que diantres estas haciendo aquí Nott? ̶ No lo admitirá en la vida, pero se alegra de que la pedante amiga de Lily, Cornelia Nott, haya aparecido ̶ ¿No puedes dejar de seguirme por una vez?

̶ ¡El bosque prohibido! ¡El jodido bosque prohibido! ¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? ¿A quién se le ocurre venir aquí en mitad de la noche solo y desarmado? ¿Es que los Gryffindor tenéis instintos suicidas ̶ le grita.

Hugo se enfada, esa Slytherin no tiene ningún derecho a hablarle así, siempre esta igual, que si la varita no se empuña así, que si pronuncia mal las palabras mágicas, que si come como un trol… ¡le tiene harto ya!

̶ No he venido solo niña estúpida ̶ responde ̶ los gemelo me han acompañado.

̶ Pero si están en los lindes del bosque persiguiendo a no sé que de un Narquel un Naple un Narse o alguna cosa así.

̶ ¡Un Nargle! ̶ le chilla ̶ Pero dime porque me has seguido ¿Acaso piensas entregarme a algún profesor esperando que me castiguen de por vida? Es tan típico en ti Nott.

̶ No voy a negar que pensaba acudir al profesor Longbottom en cuanto descubrí lo que planeabas hacer ̶ responde la chica cruzándose de brazos ̶ pero entonces vi que tus amiguitos no entraban en el bosque y que tardabas demasiado en salir ¡podía haberte atacado cualquier cosa memo! Así que entre a buscarte y voy y me encuentro con que no tienes tu varita contigo ̶ señala la piedra que lleva en la mano ̶ ibas a defenderte con eso que iba a dar gusto.

̶ ¿Y que más te da? ̶ le espeta cabreado ̶ Te caigo mal, me caes mal ¿Qué me atacan? Problema resuelto.

Cornelia Nott le mira asombrada ̶ Estás chalado Weasley.

Hugo gira la piedra entre sus dedos, que sabrá ella, no sabe nada.

Por donde ha aparecido su compañera, se vuelve a oír ruidos y ambos se sobresaltan, Cornelia alza la varita y Hugo presiona la piedra. A la chica le tiembla la mano, se nota que esta asustada, Hugo se coloca frente a ella, esta murmura una especie de "Weasley estate quieto" pero Hugo la ignora.

Sea lo que sea lo que se aproxima hacia ellos está cerca y el corazón de Hugo late violentamente en su pecho. Se ve de nuevo una luz, Cornelia se aprisiona contra él.

̶ ¿Hugo? ̶ Es Hagrid el guardabosques ̶ ¿Pero que significa esto? ̶ repara en la presencia de Cornelia ̶ ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí? ¡No se puede entrar en el bosque es demasiado peligroso! ¿En que estabais pensando?

̶ No pensábamos ̶ susurra Nott en clara alusión al pelirrojo, Hugo bufa.

̶ Venga salgamos de aquí ̶ ordena el semi gigante y los chicos le obedecen encantados ̶ Tendré que informar a la directora de esto, habéis quebrantado una de las normas más importantes del colegio.

Hugo se encoge de hombros, realmente la furia de Minerva McGonagall no le preocupa, no es nada comparado con lo que podría pasarle si la metomentodo de Nott no hubiera hecho acto de presencia. Aunque Hugo jamás le dirá que por una vez en su vida agradece esa manía suya de meter las narices siempre en sus cosas.

* * *

**Y con Hugo termino.**

**Pero la historia no acaba aquí, subiré unos cuantos capítulos más sobre la relación de los Weasley y los Potter con otros personajes de esta nueva generación, ya sea protagonizados por otros personajes made in JK como Teddy, Lorcan, Lysander y Scorpius o aquellos que han salido de mi turbia mente y que han aparecido en otros capitulos, como Alexander Zabini, Alisha Macmillan y la aquí nombrada, Cornelia Nott.**

**Si queréis saber que paso con McGonagall, Hugo y Cornelia os invito a leer mi otro fic _"En el despacho de McGonagall"_ concretamente el tercer capítulo.**

**¿Algo que comentar?**


	13. Teddy Lupin

Un joven elegantemente vestido contempla su reflejo en el espejo, junto a él hay un hombre de pelo revuelto, ojos verdes y gafas que le observa con una enorme sonrisa.

̶ Relájate Teddy ̶ le dice ̶ Todo irá bien

̶ No te voy a mentir padrino, estoy muerto de miedo ¿Cuándo fue tu boda tú también estabas así de nervioso?

̶ ¿Nervioso? ¡Aterrado! ̶ Se ríe ̶ Además tenía a todos los hermanos de Ginny encima asegurándose de que no me acobardaba y decidía huir, Ron incluido, como si acaso me hubiera planteado mi vida sin ella ̶ posa una mano sobre el hombro de su ahijado ̶ No te preocupes más y disfruta del día más feliz de tu vida.

Llaman a la puerta, y por ella se cuela la hermana de la novia, Dominique, acaba de llegar hace apenas una semana de la reserva de dragones en Rumanía, esta muy guapa con su pelo recogido y su vestido de dama de honor violeta.

Harry le da un beso en la frente a su sobrina antes de salir del cuarto dejándola a solas con el inquieto novio.

La chica se acerca a Teddy dispuesta a hacerle el nudo de la corbata como Merlín manda. Este repara en sus manos, tan parecidas a las de Victorie pero castigadas por las quemaduras. Recuerda como días antes de la boda Fleur discutía con ella insistiendo en que podía hacerlas desaparecer a golpe de varita, pero la rebelde hermana de su futura mujer se negó alegando que las pensaba lucir con orgullo.

̶ Ya está ̶ comenta tras colocar correctamente la corbata ̶ Perfecto ̶ hace una mueca ̶ Quítate ahora mismo ese horrible color de pelo Lupin ̶ Teddy mira su castaño cabello en el espejo ¿Qué tiene de malo? ̶ Victorie lo prefiere azul ̶ Cierto, el chico obedece.

̶ Mucho mejor ̶ aprueba ̶ En fin ¿Listo?

Teddy suelta de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones ¿Ya?

̶ Se supone que Louis sería quien debía subir a buscarte pero estaba demasiado ocupado mostrándole a Rose un "felétono" de última generación o algo así confiscado hoy en el Ministerio, al parecer te chamuscaba la oreja.

El chico mira a su cuñada asombrado ¿cómo es posible que tras convivir años y años con su hermano menor no sepa aún decir correctamente los nombres de los cacharros muggles que siempre nombra? Aunque Victorie esta en las mismas, a día de hoy en incapaz de nombrar una triste especie de dragones.

̶ Bueno ¿qué? ¿Vamos? ̶ insiste Dominique.

̶ ¿Qué tal está Victorie? ̶ pregunta.

̶ Feliz y ansiosa ¿Cómo pretendías que estuviera?

̶ No se arrepiente ¿verdad?

Dominique le mira poniendo las manos en la cadera ̶ Menudas gilipolleces eres capaz de decir ¿No empezaras a murmurar chorradas como que merece a alguien mejor verdad? Porque te hechizaré y mi hermana no sabrá si se casa contigo o con un inodoro parlante.

̶ Solo quiero que todo salga perfecto, se lo merece, y yo soy demasiado torpe por naturaleza, tengo miedo de estropear algo.

̶ Mi padre no permitirá que metas la pata el día más esperado por su princesita ̶ bromea quitándole hierro al asunto.

La puerta de la habitación se abre de nuevo dejando pasar a Albus Potter.

̶ Venga Ted ¿quieres dejar de hacerte de rogar? Eso es tarea de la novia. Baja de una vez y convierte a Victorie Weasley en Victorie Lupin, como debe ser.

Teddy sonríe y los nervios abandonan su cuerpo "Victorie Lupin" Que bien suena.

Como debía ser.


	14. Alexander Zabini

Alexander intenta relacionarse con los Weasley o los Potter lo menos posible, no quiere formar parte de esa legión de perritos falderos que tienen los pelirrojos por ser de la familia que son, le parece patético y estúpido. Ellos no liberaron al mundo mágico de Lord Voldemort, fueron sus padres, puestos a adorar a alguien que los adoren a ellos no a toda su prole.

Intenta preocuparse por ellos lo mínimo, de verdad que lo intenta, pero no es fácil cuando la chica que te gusta desde quinto año también le gusta al primogénito del niño que venció. No es fácil cuando cada dos por tres tú y el fantástico James Potter acabáis peleándoos por cualquier cosa y os castigan limpiando los trofeos al modo muggle. No es fácil cuando tu padre ya está tan acostumbrado a ir al despacho de la directora que hasta parece que es amigo de Harry Potter. No lo es.

Y por supuesto no ayuda que la hermanita pequeña de Potter y una de sus primas se encuentren en tu Casa, y el hecho de que sean las mejores jugadoras que tu equipo ha visto en años tampoco ayuda. Y siguiendo esa línea que seas el capitán del equipo y tengas que verlas más horas de las estrictamente necesarias no ayuda por no nombrar el hecho de que Lucy Weasley te encuentre atractivo, que te halaga pero tampoco ayuda.

Y por si fuera poco que esta se caiga de la escoba en vuestro último partido y te tenga preocupadísimo al borde de su cama en la enfermería desde luego que no ayuda ¿Cómo demonios va a ayudar eso? ¿Acaso Merlín, Morgana, Circe o quien sea te esta tomando el pelo y esta plagando tu vida de momentos vinculados a estos pelirrojos?

La caída de Weasley ha sido tremenda, suerte que uno de tus golpeadores estaba cerca y consiguió frenarla un poco, si no el resultado habría sido nefasto.

Nunca te habías preocupado de esa manera por algún miembro del equipo, tampoco es que te hubieran dado motivos anteriormente todo sea dicho de paso.

Escuchas fuera de la enfermería las voces de los múltiples primos de la convaleciente, oyes a tu buscadora, Lily Potter, gritar que como prima y miembro del equipo tiene derecho a estar ahí dentro. Rose Weasley está intentado hacer presión como prefecta, Louis Weasley insiste en que deberían escribirle a la hermana de Lucy y la estridente voz de James Potter se oye por encima de la de los demás exigiendo que salgas y que entren ellos, que ni eres familia ni amigo de Lucy. La enfermera increíblemente logra callarlos a todos diciéndoles que Lucy necesita descansar y que tú te quedarás dentro porque has sido quien la ha traído y que ni estorbas ni eres ruidoso como otros, hay un par de quejas más pero finalmente desisten.

No puede evitar sentirse molesto con las palabras de su eterno rival, ha sonado a que no se interesa por Lucy y eso no es cierto ¿Si no que hacía ahí? ¿Si no porque la había cogido en brazos, la había sacado del campo de Quidditch todo lo rápido que había podido y la había traído hasta ahí ignorando a Alisha Macmillan que si mal no recordaba se encontraba cerca del vestuario esperando por él?

Potter no sabía lo que decía. Para variar.

Lucy se remueve en la cama y abre los ojos lentamente, parece desorientada, intenta moverse y hace una mueca de dolor.

̶ No te levantes ̶ le dices usando tu autoritario tono de jugador de Quidditch.

̶ ¿Capitán? ̶ pregunta y su voz suena como si no la hubiera usado en años ̶ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y el partido?

̶ Te caíste de la escoba, un duro golpe la verdad, pero la enfermera ha hecho bien su trabajo. Por el partido no te preocupes, hemos ganado, tu prima atrapo la snitch justo antes de que cayeras al suelo.

Lucy frunce el ceño y al instante su cara vuelve a componer una mueca de dolor ̶ ¿Y mi escoba? ¿Se ha roto?

Niegas con la cabeza ̶ la tiene Prescott ̶ La chica asiente tranquila, se fía de que el golpeador cuide su apreciada Nimbus.

̶ Me has preocupado ̶ utilizas tu tono autoritario de nuevo ̶ ¿Desde cuando tienes el equilibrio de un pato mareado?

̶ Fue sin querer capitán ̶ se escusa avergonzada.

̶ Podrías haberte matado ̶ La chica se estremece y casi te arrepientes de haber sonado tan brusco.

Ambos os quedáis en silencio mientras la pelirroja examina la enfermería.

̶ ¿Cómo es que no esta ninguno de mis primos aquí?

̶ La enfermera les prohibió el paso por escandalosos ̶ asiente comprendiendo.

Os quedáis en silencio otra vez hasta que ella lo rompe de nuevo.

̶ ¿Quién me ha traído entonces? ̶ pregunta.

̶ Yo.

Y el silencio vuelve mientras la cazadora se mira las manos azorada. No puedes asegurar cuanto tiempo pasa mirando para ellas mientras tú la observas severamente notando como el silencio os aplasta a los dos, pero comienzas a estar cansado, de modo que te levantas con clara intención de irte, sin embargo la chica te retiene.

̶ Gracias capitán.

Suspiras notando como desaparece el peso de tus hombros, peso que ni siquiera sabias que tenías, y la miras ahí en la cama con sus orejas coloradas aguantando tu mirada y disimulando sus muecas de dolor ̶ No vuelvas a hacerme algo así ̶ dices saliendo de la enfermería dejándola sola, sorprendida y con la palabra en la boca.


	15. Alisha Macmillan

Se encuentra paralizada mientras James y Alexander se pelean delante de ella.

Esta vez no han recurrido a las varitas, ni a los insultos, no, esta vez han optado por el método muggle. A puñetazo limpio.

Busca en su cerebro alguna conexión que le explique a que se debe el comportamiento de los dos chicos.

Runas Antiguas había terminado y ella al estar en plena época de exámenes iba cargada de libros, entonces James y Alexander se ofrecieron a la vez para ayudarla.

Alisha iba a intervenir pues era de conocimiento público que esos dos no se llevaban nada bien y no quería problemas, le caían bien los dos, siempre eran amables con ella no quería que se pelearan. Pero paso.

Bastó una mirada de desafío de uno y una de desprecio del otro para que se lanzasen como animales salvajes. Gritó y de pronto un grupo de curiosos y morbosos apareció alrededor de ellos.

Fred Weasley y Nicholas Prescott, el primero amigo y primo de James y el segundo compañerdo de equipo de Quidditch y amigo de Alexander, intentaron separarse pero solamente consiguieron una patada en el estomago y un codazo en la mandíbula respectivamente.

El jaleo debió ser tal que enseguida apareció el profesor Longbottom.

Quién, no sin gran esfuerzo, logró separar a los dos chicos, recriminándoles su actitud y privando a sus casas de una cantidad de puntos considerable.

Les ordeno acudir enseguida al despacho de la directora, quién posiblemente se comunicaría con sus padres y les haría aparecerse en el castillo inmediatamente, para variar.

Alisha se mordió el labio pensativa ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos?

* * *

**Por si os perdeis (y a riesgo de ser pesada comentando esto de nuevo) Alisha Macmillan (y Alexander. Y bueno el espontáneo de Nicholas) es uno de esos personajes que han salido de mi mente, aparecida con anterioridad en el capítulo de Lucy Weasley y en el uno de "En el despacho de McGonagall" :)**


	16. Scorpius Malfoy

A pesar de que su padre se empeñe en conseguir lo contrario la relación de Scorpius Malfoy con el clan Weasley – Potter es cuanto menos constante.

Albus Potter, el segundo hijo del héroe del mundo mágico, acabó siendo seleccionado en la misma Casa que él y ya fuera debido a que el roce hace el cariño o porque era inevitable, se convirtieron en mejores amigos, logrando desatar unas cuantas migrañas en sus respectivas familias.

Rose Weasley, prima de Albus e hija de los otros dos héroes nacionales, fue su particular dolor de muelas durante sus primeros años escolares, siempre peleando y lanzándose los trastos a la cabeza. Pero finalmente comprendió que lo que le pasaba con la pelirroja era que esta simplemente le gustaba y tras un sonado incidente en la clase de pociones ambos comenzaron a salir, solo que por un motivo u otro su relación acabó rompiéndose y a día de hoy son simplemente amigos, muy buenos amigos.

La relación de este con la hermana pequeña de Albus, Lily, era un tanto peculiar. Cuando solía ir por las vacaciones de verano a la casa de la familia de su amigo la chica de las trenzas pelirrojas acostumbraba a aparecer allá donde él se encontrase y si Scorpius la descubría se ponía casi tan roja como su pelo. Había oído en más de una ocasión al señor Potter bromear con su mujer respecto a que la actitud de su hija pequeña le recordaba a la de cierta pelirroja, la señora Weasley solía lanzarle una mirada asesina y después ponerse a reír con sus orejas coloradas, Scorpius nunca llegó a comprender esa broma, por suerte Lily dejó de sonrojarse con su presencia y pasó a hacerlo solo ante uno de los gemelos Scamander, no tiene ni idea de cuál, jamás logró diferenciarlos.

En su segundo año en Hogwarts, fue víctima de una de las legendarias bromas del trío formado por James, Fred y Dominique. Estuvo una semana escupiendo confeti, a su madre casi le dio algo. Los tres Gryffindors se disculparon con él enseguida ya que había resultado ser un daño colateral, no era su principal objetivo. Llenaron la enfermería de cajas de ranas de chocolate.

Y ahora que ya había abandonado Hogwarts y trabajaba en el departamento de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas del Ministerio de Magia, otra Weasley volvía a cruzarse en su camino, concretamente la primogénita del Jefe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, Molly Weasley.

La chica tenía tres años más que él y había sido una Hufflepuff durante su época académica, prefecta y premio anual. Nunca se había fijado en ella, sólo sabía que junto con Rose era la Weasley que competía por el titulo de traga libros oficial de la familia.

Al parecer había estudiado Leyes Mágicas y ahora estaba trabajando en una nueva ley sobre el control de la magia en menores o algo así que a él le sonaba a chino.

Se la había encontrado hacia un par de meses bastante perdida en una planta que no era la suya, poco después Scorpius descubrió que ese era su primer día, buscando el despacho de un tal Norman, el joven le ayudo a encontrarlo y tras aquel día siempre que se la encontraba solía intercambiar con ella unas cuantas palabras.

Ese día en concreto Scorpius se encontraba en uno de los ascensores lamentándose por la aburrida reunión que tendría a continuación cuando la puerta de la máquina se abrió dejando paso a la chica perseguida por un montón de papeles que levitaban a su alrededor.

̶ Buenos días Malfoy ̶ saludó.

̶ Weasley ̶ respondió él ̶ señalo sus papeles ̶ ¿Atareada?

̶ No tanto ̶ dijo ella y sonrió al ver la expresión de su compañero ̶ Créeme no tanto, he estado peor, a las seis habré acabado ̶ añadió con alegría ̶ Menos mal, llevaba toda la semana saliendo a las once, no es que me importe hacer horas extra, que si son necesarias soy la primera en hacerlas, es solo que también necesito descansar un poco, a parte tengo mi vida social un poco descuidada.

El ascensor se abrió en la planta de Molly.

̶ Bueno ya he llegado, nos vemos ̶ dijo a modo de despedida.

̶ Weasley espera.

Molly se giró y miró a Scorpius esperando que este continuara.

̶ ¿Te apetecería salir a tomar un café cuando acabes? ̶ Molly levantó una ceja al oírlo ̶ Es decir, es costumbre entre los demás empleados del ministerio, no iríamos los dos solos si es lo que te preocupa, hay una cafetería aquí al lado a la que suele ir la gente cuando acaba sus turnos y hay un buen ambiente y… ̶ Molly decidió cortarle.

̶ Vale, me encantaría ̶ respondió antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara.

Scorpius sonríe y se apoya en la pared del cubículo mientras este va hacia su planta a toda velocidad.

A su padre le costó aceptar su amistad con Albus pero lo logro y lo suyo con Rose le provoco una úlcera pero aun así acabo acostumbrándose. Sin embargo Scorpius está seguro que de esta le deshereda sin miramientos. Al tercer Weasley va la vencida.

* * *

**Sé que hay mucha gente partidaría del Rose-Scorpius y del Lily-Scorpius pero no he querido emparejar a este Scorpius con ninguna de las dos, a parte de un breve romance con Rose como se comenta aquí, lo veía muy predecible. Pero eso sí siempre he pensado que acabaría con una Weasley y la Weasley que menos podría esperarse con un Malfoy pero que aun así me pegaba con él me pareció Molly.**

**¿Tomatazos, carcajadas, opiniones, cervezas de mantequilla?**


	17. Lysander Scamander

No tenía motivos para sentirse incómodo o nervioso, había cenado al menos un millar de veces en esa casa, se sabía de memoria el repertorio culinario de Molly Weasley y estaba más que acostumbrado al habitual bullicio que acompañaba las cenas de la familia de Lily.

̶ ¿Más puré de patatas Lysander querido? – le preguntó amablemente la abuela de su novia.

Lysander levantó la vista del plato y negó en dirección a la anciana mujer con una sonrisa, la señora Weasley se la devolvió y se giró hacia su nieto Louis, quién si acepto más puré.

Lily le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa, intentando tranquilizarle.

Como si fuera sencillo.

Mira en dirección a sus mejores amigos, Roxanne y Hugo Weasley, en busca de un poco de apoyo moral, pero la primera se encuentra demasiado ocupada riéndose de las historias de su hermano Fred y el segundo está demasiado absorto en devorar todo aquello que caiga en su plato. El chico rodó los ojos, típico.

Notaba la mirada del señor Potter perforándole la nuca, traga en seco, a pesar de ser un hombre entrañable, buen amigo de sus padres y una eminencia en el mundo mágico, el padre de su novia podía llegar a dar miedo, mucho miedo. En especial a la hora de proteger a su hija de los chicos que la rondaban, pero él no era un chico cualquiera, él era Lysander el chico que solía perderse por el jardín de Ron y Hermione Weasley en busca de seres fantásticos. El hijo de su buena amiga Luna. Le conocía de sobra no hacía falta que le mirase de aquella manera tan hostil.

̶ Dinos Lysander ̶ hablo Ginny Potter intentando que el chico se sintiera menos cohibido y se integrara en alguna conversación ̶ Ahora que has terminado Hogwarts ¿Qué planes tienes?

̶ Bueno ̶ respondió el chico un tanto dubitativo ̶ Barajo varias opciones.

̶ Eso está bien ̶ opinó Percy Weasley al que siempre le interesaban esos temas de conversación ̶ Pero habrá alguna opción que te guste más que otra ¿no?

̶ ¿Qué pretendes Perce? ̶ intervino su hermano George ̶ ¿Esperas que Lysander tenga ya planeado su futuro para los postres? Si, vale, ya sabemos que tú, hermanito, tendrías el futuro de todos los presentes más que estructurado y planeado a la altura del primer plato ̶ Percy ante las palabras de su hermano compuso un gesto de indignación muy gracioso que acabó provocando la risa de su hija menor Lucy quien al estar bebiendo zumo de calabaza lo expulso todo de golpe en una carcajada, dándole de lleno a su prima Victorie en la cara, que comenzó a decir improperios, o al menos eso creía Lysander, en francés ̶ Esta conversación es aburrida ̶ continuo ignorando los gritos de sus sobrinas ̶ A ver Lysander cuenta ¿Cuándo decidiste que te gustaba nuestra pequeña Lily?

̶ George ̶ advirtió su mujer ̶ No es asunto tuyo.

̶ Oh venga ̶ rogó ̶ Seguro que es una historia muy romántica, como la de Bill y Fleur – su hermano mayor le lanzó una mirada asesina. George se río.

̶ Yo creo que fue en quinto curso, el día del homenaje a los caídos ̶ dijo Albus Potter mirándole divertido.

Lysander se sintió enrojecer, eso no podía estar pasando ¿de verdad iba a tener que reconocer delante de toda la familia de Lily lo hermosa que la vio esa día con su vestido verde acercándose al monumento del patio encargándose de depositar a los pies de este la ofrenda floral anual? Ni en sueños.

̶ Sí, sí ̶ corroboró Hugo dejando de zampar ̶ Pusiste una cara de idiota tremenda, Lorcan y yo estuvimos una semana burlándonos de ti ̶ Lily le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa ̶ ¡Joder Lily!

̶ Ese vocabulario Hugo ̶ le reprendió su madre.

̶ Pero Lily ¿no comenzasteis a salir este año? ̶ preguntó Harry Potter visiblemente mosqueado por si le habían mentido.

La pelirroja enrojeció ̶ Así es papá, yo aun tarde en darme cuenta de que no veía a Lysander como un amigo.

̶ Pero Lys aun tardo bastante en declararse a Lily, es más creo que ella ya tenía sus sentimientos claros y aquí el rubito no se había pronunciado aun ̶ apuntó Roxanne encantada de hacerle pasar un mal rato a su amigo.

Hugo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza dándole a su prima la razón.

"Tengo que replantearme mis amistades" se dijo el chico.

̶ ¿Y eso? ̶ pregunto curiosa Lucy ̶ Si hubieras hablado antes me habría ahorrado varias noches en vela soportando aquí a la de las trenzas quejarse.

Lily oculto el rostro en las manos, Lysander sonrió.

̶ Dejar al chaval ̶ salió en su defensa Ron Weasley.

̶ ¿Acaso te recuerda a alguien Ronald? ̶ Pregunto divertida su mujer, Hermione Weasley.

̶ Rosie, pásame un poco más de asado si me haces el favor ̶ dijo este ignorando a su mujer con sus orejas coloradas, mientras varios de los presentes contenían sus ganas de reír.

̶ Pues a mi me _pagce_ que Lily y _Lysandeg_ hacen una _pageja encantadoga_ ̶ opinó Fleur Weasley sonriente.

̶ Estoy de acuerdo contigo querida ̶ dijo animadamente la señora Weasley ̶ A ver cuando tu hermano Lorcan decide buscarse novia también ̶ bromeó.

̶ ¿Pero Lorcan no está saliendo con Roxanne? ̶ preguntó despistado James Potter.

La mesa se quedó en silencio.

̶ Realmente hermano, eres un desastre ̶ comentó Albus.

̶ ¡Fred Weasley! ̶ estalló George ̶ ¿Sabías esto?

El chico se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa burlesca ̶ Tranquilo papá, ya le he amenazado de muerte como corresponde.

̶ Ah bueno entonces…

̶ ¡George! ̶ le cortó Angelina ̶ Roxanne, eres demasiado joven como para tener novio.

̶ Angelina ̶ intervino delicadamente Ginny Potter ̶ tiene 17 años, es mayor de edad.

̶ Es cierto ̶ corroboró George ̶ Además no me hagas recordarte como eras tú a esa edad Angie.

̶ ¿Insinúas algo uni-oreja?

Lysander se relajó en su silla, al menos el resto de la mesa ya no le prestaba atención. Tendría que agradecérselo a James Potter luego, aunque Lorcan le mataría lenta y dolorosamente después por no haber impedido tal situación.

Sonriente se volvió hacia una asombrada Molly Weasley ̶ Ahora sí que me apetece un poco más de su fantástico puré Señora Weasley.


	18. Lorcan Scamander

Bajo la colina en la que se encuentra su casa, viven dos amigos de su madre, son el señor y la señora Weasley o Ron y Hermione como los llama ella, o héroes nacionales como les llama el abuelo, o los padres de Hugo y Rose como les llama él.

Hugo es, junto con su hermano Lysander, su mejor amigo desde que tiene uso de razón y sabe que seguirá siendo así incluso cuando entren en Hogwarts aunque les seleccionen en Casa separadas, Hugo ha jurado ser siempre, siempre, siempre, pase lo que pase, amigo suyo y de su hermano y Hugo dice que los Weasley cumplen sus promesas.

A Lorcan le gusta mucho jugar con el pelirrojo es muy divertido, normalmente cuando bajan a jugar con Hugo, tanto él como su hermano acaban de barro hasta las orejas y su padre les manda ir a ducharse concienzudamente. Lorcan y Lysander tienen la teoría de que, cuanto más sucios y llenos de barro estén mejor se lo han pasado.

Pero a pesar de que Lorcan adora pasar tiempo con Hugo, detesta pasarlo con su hermana Rose, está todo el día leyendo y riñéndoles, como ya va a Hogwarts se cree muy mayor y muy lista y en realidad es todo lo contrario, es una aburrida y cerrada de mente.

No cree en los Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado, dice que no existen. Y nunca se les quiere unir en la búsqueda de Blibblers maravillosos por el jardín.

El señor Weasley, adulto favorito de Lorcan donde los haya, dice que Rose es muy parecida a su madre pero Lorcan no se lo cree, la señora Weasley escucha sus historias sobre Heliopaths de principio a fin sin quejarse y sin decir chorradas como que estos no existen o que son producto de su imaginación ¿Cómo va a ser parecida a Rose?

A veces Lorcan cree que los Nargles se meten en la cabeza del señor Weasley y por eso este de vez en cuando dice esa clase de cosas sin sentido.

* * *

**Es corto, lo sé, pero el próximo será más largo, para compensar.**

**Lo malo es que va a ser el último... Aun así es el capítulo de Cornelia Nott, que sin duda es uno de eso personajes salidos de mi turbia mente que más me gusta de modo que espero hacerlo cuanto menos divertido.**

**Y eso, muchas gracias a todos los que seguís y comentais, desde aquí os mando un cargamento de deliciosas ranas de chocolate.**


	19. Cornelia Nott

̶ Es triste ¿verdad? ̶ Le dice su amiga Lily mientras va guardando sus pertenecías en el baúl dispuesta a abandonar Hogwarts para siempre ̶ No vamos a volver nunca más y parece que fue ayer cuando pisamos este cuarto por primera vez ̶ sonríe con nostalgia ̶ ¿Recuerdas la selección?

Cornelia le devuelve la sonrisa ̶ Como olvidarla, una Potter en Slytherin, menudo escándalo.

Las chicas se ríen.

̶ ¿Dónde iba a estar mejor? ¿Acaso hubiéramos sobrevivido a siete años escolares la una sin la otra? ̶ la pelirroja juega con una de sus trenzas ̶ Voy a extrañarte.

Cornelia se acerca a su amiga y la abraza, no es que sea muy dada a las demostraciones de afecto en público, pero con Lily ya es otra historia.

̶ Lysander y yo planeamos dar una última vuelta en escoba por los terrenos a modo de despedida, también vendrá Lorcan ¿te apuntas? ̶ Cornelia duda y Lily sabe el motivo, de modo que rápidamente añade ̶ Hugo no estará con nosotros.

Lily sabe que su amiga no quiere pasar su último día en la escuela peleando su primo, pero a pesar de que este no se unirá a su plan y al de los gemelos la chica niega.

̶ No gracias, prefiero despedirme del viejo castillo a mi modo, ya sabes, paseando por los pasillos sin rumbo...

̶ Está bien ̶ acepta Lily ̶ Nos vemos a la hora de la comida entonces ̶ añade saliendo por la puerta del dormitorio.

Cornelia asiente con la cabeza en dirección a la chica y continúa guardando sus cosas en el baúl. Cuando ya tiene su equipaje listo abandona su Casa y se dirige a recorrer los pasillos de Hogwarts, gravando las paredes de piedra y la mágica esencia del lugar en su memoria. Va a echar muchísimo de menos ese sitio, a vivido los mejores años de su vida tras sus muros.

Sin darse cuenta acaba en la sala de trofeos, admirando una a una cada pequeña placa o gran copa que protegen sus vitrinas. Se para frente a una copa de Quidditch que le llama especialmente la atención, pues parece que brilla más que el resto.

Observa detenidamente y se percata de que es la copa de su cuarto año, último del hermano mayor de Lily, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, final ganada por los primeros. Los nombres que aparecen gravados en la copa destacan por ser la gran mayoría Weasley, pero Cornelia se detiene en un nombre en concreto más de lo debido. Hugo Weasley.

̶ ¿Admirando mis logros deportivos Nott? ̶ Cornelia se gira sobresaltada.

̶ Weasley ¿Me estás siguiendo?

Hugo niega con la cabeza ̶ Para nada, ese es más tu estilo, iba en busca de Peeves para convencerle de organizar algo grandioso a modo de despedida ̶ Cornelia frunce el ceño, en su quinto año Weasley formó una especie de alianza con el poltergeist para subsanar que sus primos Dominique, Fred y James ya no se encontraban en el castillo y así monopolizar entre ellos dos todo tipo de bromas posibles, según el chico para "perpetuar el sentido del humor Weasley". Si claro, Cornelia detestaba esa amistad entre Peeves y él, como si Weasley solo no fuera ya suficiente dolor de cabeza ̶ Pero entonces te vi y me pareció más divertido venir a molestarte ̶ Hugo sonríe, Cornelia rueda los ojos.

̶ Piérdete, hoy no quiero pelear.

̶ ¿Sensible y melancólica por dejar atrás tus años académicos? Si es lo mejor que podría pasarnos, el mundo de los adultos es mucho más divertido y emocionante.

̶ Tenía entendido que tú solo conocías el mundo de los niños pequeños Weasley.

̶ ¿No era que no querías pelear?

̶ Y no quiero así que déjame y no me tientes ̶ le dio la espalda dispuesta a continuar su camino.

̶ Si te encanta que te tiente ̶ respondió Hugo agarrándola del brazo y girándola hacia él ̶ Yo diría incluso que hasta estas un poco colada por mí.

Cornelia abrió los ojos tanto como pudo ¿qué ella estaba colada por él? El disparate más grande que había oído jamás, antes que colarse por el estúpido de Weasley se enamoraría del calamar gigante.

̶ Esa es la tontería más grande que has dicho en tu vida, y mira que dices unas cuantas a lo largo del día ̶ le mira cruzándose de brazos ̶ Más bien ¿No serás tú quien esta colado por mí?

La risa de Hugo retumba en las paredes de la sala ̶ Creía que no sabías bromear Nott.

̶ Sorpresa ̶ dice descruzándose de brazos y moviendo las manos de una forma un tanto graciosa ̶ Ahora ¿Serías tan amable de dejarme en paz? Quiero continuar mi camino.

̶ Por supuesto, pero antes me gustaría añadir una cosa más ̶ se acerca tanto a Cornelia que esta puede contarle las pecas, se mueve incómoda ¿Qué pretende?

̶ Me prometí a mi mismo que nunca diría esto pero en fin, un día es un día y como este es el último… ̶ hace una pausa que a Cornelia se le antoja eterna, está segura de que le da tanto dramatismo para ponerla nerviosa y sacarla de sus casillas, lo peor es que lo logra ̶ Gracias.

Cornelia le mira extrañada ¿le acaba de decir gracias? ¿Por qué? Aun que no tiene que formular la pregunta ya que el pelirrojo parece haberle leído la mente y habla de nuevo.

̶ Por lo de segundo, por entrar en el Bosque en mi búsqueda.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba y mucho menos después de la discusión que tuvieron en el propio bosque, en el despacho de la directora y durante las semanas que estuvieron castigados. Aun así Cornelia lo agradece y nota una especie de calor en su cuerpo. Ya era hora de que aquel cabeza hueca se diera cuenta de todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que se había jugado por ir a buscarle, aunque las palabras de agradecimiento llegaran con cinco años de retraso, el caso es que habían llegado y era un logro, no conocía persona más orgullosa que el chico que tenía frente a ella.

̶ Era lo que procedía ̶ responde ̶ Me alegra ver que por fin reconoces que te alegra que te hubiera salvado el culo.

̶ Tampoco te crezcas ̶ puntualiza el chico alejándose de ella ̶ No estaba tan en peligro ni tan asustado, pero en fin si no hubieras aparecido tendría que haber pasado allí la noche, y en verdad no me apetecía nada.

Ya seguro, piensa Cornelia.

̶ Bueno, ahora sí que te dejo irte, disfruta de tu último día en Hogwarts y échame mucho de menos, sé que tu vida sin mi no será lo mismo.

̶ Presuntuoso ̶ le dice mientras le ve abandonar la sala.

̶ Y antes de que me olvide, un consejo Nott ̶ sonríe divertido ̶ ojo por donde vas.

̶ ¿Cómo? ̶ Pero no necesita respuesta ya que escucha una fantasmal risa sobre su cabeza, alza la vista. Peeves, mierda, mierda y más mierda.

El poltergeist sonríe aun más si es posible y suelta sobre ella un globo lleno de un líquido mal oliente, Cornelia chilla. La risa de Weasley se oye por todo el pasillo.

Algo bueno tiene que tener acabar la escuela, piensa Cornelia mientras busca su varita para quitarse ese asqueroso hedor, y es que dejará de tener al estúpido e infantil Hugo Weasley como constante en su vida. ¿Verdad no?

* * *

**Y hemos llegado al final, ha sido divertido pero todo lo bueno se acaba. Gracias por uniros a esta aventura.**

**Me va a costar desprenderme de estos chicos y sus historias, especialmente de Hugo y Cornelia, escribir sobre ellos es una de las cosas que más me gustan... Quizás escriba algo más sobre los dos y su relación en Hogwarts, quizás, todo depende de si me inspiro lo suficiente o no.**


End file.
